A New Beginning
by Lex.Caliber
Summary: Sophie moves to the country to escape her past life. As she finds friendship, she discovers new experiences from never before. Gender-bend. Rated M for later possible lemon scenes. First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Green were her eyes, and chocolate her hair. The wind whipped at her face, blowing ribbons of hair in her face, covering her nose and lips. Her horse rode on, and her cart bucked after every rock.

She had planned on moving from the city to the country, trying to elude her family. Her mother and father had money problems, and turned to trying to sell their daughter. But alas, no one wanted a daughter in law from a poor family consisting of an alcoholic father and an easy laid mother. And as a typical Grimm Brother's Cinderella story, she escaped as the hand struck.

A fox jumped out from behind a rock, scaring the horse and causing her to fall off. As her head slammed into the ground, she could have sworn she saw crimson.

...

_**It's my first fanfiction, so please excuse my horrible writing style and such. I couldn't find the author's note so I figured I'd just input them at the end of each chapter. Sorry if you feel the chapter lengths are small, I figured it would best to start small to not bore anyone. But hopefully I will update every day and it won't be as bad.**_


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke to eyes in her face.

"Whaa?" She mumbled.

An elderly looking man and a young woman in maybe her mid 30's were the owners. The elderly man wore European looking clothes, while as the woman wore bright red clothing, draping over her body. While they argued over which village she was going to live in, she ran her fingers through her hair. Glancing at the tips of her fingers, not seeing any crimson, she sighed in relief.

"So which village will it be," they cried in unison.  
From the descriptions of the towns, Bluebell seemed the place for her. It probably would be easy to live and hide and the animals seemed nice. Plus something about the woman set off some sort of intuition in her.  
"Bluebell," she whispered, causing Rutger to smile and chuckle to himself.  
"Seems my village is better than yours," he remarked.  
Ina left, face in a scowl, and Rutger turned as soon as she disappeared down the mountain.

...

_**Hopefully you're enjoying it. If you have any good constructive critisism, please send a pm or write a review. I should have maybe 10 short chapters posted soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What brings you to Bluebell, miss..." Rugter inquired. He had helped her off the ground, and helped give her a gift of new clothes. Now he seemed to want to give her a town tour.  
"Sophie," she whispered once more, before stopping in her tracks.  
"Can I trust you with a secret," she asked, looking into Rugter's eyes.  
"With anything," he exclaimed happily. He was taken back by her inhibition, but not wishing to be rude, he didn't press into the issue.  
"I need you to treat me like a man. If that's okay. Can you call me Sam," She asked, peering up into his eyes with sparkles.  
"Happy to," he replied, finding himself relating her to his granddaughter in the city.  
"But why," he asked, unsure how she would react.

...

_**Hope you're enjoying. Sorry to leave you at cliffhangers but...**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Because I need to. I really want to stay in your village, but I'm afraid I could be forced to leave early," Sophie said, almost on the verge of crying. He had to agree to her secret, otherwise she would have to continue running.  
Rugter was silent as he thought. Compassion got the best of him, and he nodded before voicing his "Okay".  
Sophie's eyes lit up, and she bowed and thanked him before continuing on with the town tour. The first stop was her house.  
"Here's your house. Feel free to check it out while I go get some new clothes for you," he said with a smile, before walking down the dirt path. If she was going to live as a boy, she would need new clothes and a way for them to speak about any concerns with the village.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhhh," Sophie yawned, stretching her legs and running around the farm. The barn and chicken coop seemed nice and clean. Thinking of animals, she wondered if she would be able to afford them. But then again, Rugter was nice and would most likely give her something to help her on her way. Maybe a hoe and watering can to grow some plants. Looking at her house it was furnished with a bed, a table, a kitchen, a bathroom, a chest, along with a counter for her calendar. Staring at the kitchen, she made a mental note to get more utensils. She was awoken from her mental thinking by a knock at the door. She turned around and froze until she heard Rugter's voice call out.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have some new clothes for you," he exclaimed happily before extending the stack of clothes to Sophie. On the top of the stack, there were rolls of white.  
"What are these for," she asked politely, while examining the rolls.  
"They're a wrap. You can use them to help with your 'situation'", he said, with a hint of speculation in his voice. He still wasn't sure of why she needed to hide as a man, and he wished she had told him the full story. He agreed to himself to ask about it later in the year, when she would be more comfortable.  
"Oh"  
Taking the clothes with both hands, she bowed a thanks before seeing Rugter with his lips slightly parted. Placing the clothes on the table, she waited for Rugter to speak.  
"Have you explored your farm," he asked, wondering if she found it up to par. He hoped she wouldn't leave the village on something so trivial. He needed to show Ina that his village really was the best of them both. A plan to win the next string of cooking festivals boiled in his mind.

...

_**Sorry if the next few chapters are boring, I wish I could skip but it's part of the set up.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, it's perfect," Sophie exclaimed smiling. He seemed very much like a grandfather to her now. If only she had the pleasure of meeting him earlier, she might have been able to stay at the village for another pretense.  
"Well I'll be on my way. Please do stop at the town hall if you wish to inquire more, Sam."  
"Thank you for everything," she waved, before turning to the bathroom.  
Blotches of red and cream adorned the bathroom floor. She took the wraps and binded her chest. She wasn't very flat chested, but now they were nothing but small lumps that could easily be mistaken for muscles. Putting on the red and cream tops, she pulled on the pants before staring into the mirror.  
Cascading chocolate ripples down her back and to her waist. She still looked like a girl. Biting her lip, she contemplated cutting her hair, but found herself unable to. Taking the hairtie from her wrist, she had an idea. Tying her hair back, she admired her handiwork. She still had the eyes of a girl, but at least she now seemed more manly. Hopefully the villagers wouldn't be able to tell. Clearing her throat, she tried to imitate a man's voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Making her way downtown, walking fast, Sophie sighed. Looking to the left, she saw a house with a sign out in front. 'Jessica's Livestock'.

Walking into the shop, she was greeted by a little blonde girl in pigtails. She wandered up to Sophie and proceeded to stare her down.  
"Who are you," Cheryl inquired.  
"Sam," Sophie mustered out, trying to give her voice a rough edge.  
"You're new," Cheryl shared, walking in circles around Sophie, examining her up and down. Hands behind her back.  
"Cheryl, stop that," Jessica beamed.  
"Sorry about her, she's just so curious sometimes," she spoke, smiling and giving a warm aura.  
"It's okay."  
"Is there anything that we can help you with? Or are you just looking around?"  
"Just looking."  
"Are you by any chance, that young man occupying the old farm?"  
"Yeah that's me"  
"Well if you ever need any help, feel free to stop on by. Or even ask Ash, he should be out back in the barn. He's my son. Maybe you could ask him to give you a tour," Jessica beamed, obviously proud of her son. Her daughter was another story.  
"Will do," Sophie replied, a little excited to meet someone her age.

...

_**This chapter was pretty fun to write. If you get the one and only reference to a song in this chapter, you're amazing.**_


End file.
